


'Til Disaster Do Us Part

by SydneySanders



Category: Slither.io (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Gender Main Character, Based on a true sequence of events, Character Death (minor, Short Story, non-graphic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydneySanders/pseuds/SydneySanders
Summary: A short based-on-true-events story of a snake experiencing the world of Slither.io. We follow a snake through their struggles to survive, and to keep their only friend in a world where everyone is trying to kill each other.Enjoy, and please leave any feedback you have!





	'Til Disaster Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiddies (of Mistplay)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kiddies+%28of+Mistplay%29).



> Hello all! This is my first post here! It's not very impressive in my opinion, but I just wrote it for a friendly little story challenge. I hope a few readers get some enjoyment from reading this work! If you have any feedback, please feel free to comment it; I love any feedback, especially critical as it helps me improve!  
> Thank you!  
> (Made entirely on my phone, sorry if it looks funny)

As a small young snake, I came into existence in a small and crowded world. It was chaotic and overwhelming; other snakes slithered all around me as far as I could see. Some of these snakes were only as big as me, almost microscopic compared to some of the other gigantic snakes many thousands of times my size. Most of the snakes I saw were in between; they were only tens or hundreds of times my size, but that was certainly plenty enough. 

Each of us were various different bright colors, warning predators and each other of our strong venoms. I was red, but there were many other colors, such as green, blue, and pink; and some even had multiple colors in a pattern, such as black, red and yellow, or red, white and blue.

As I swerved around to avoid running into anybody, I got a good look at what the other snakes were doing. They were mostly eating various bits of food scattered all over the place; as they did, they grew longer and bigger. I started eating what I could find too; I didn't want to stay as tiny as I was forever.

Soon I witnessed what happens in such a crowded space; one snake accidentally bumped into another. The venom worked almost instantly; the snake quickly died, and a bunch of other snakes swarmed in to eat its body. This caused more snakes to bump into each other in the swarm, and even more snakes swarmed in to eat those bodies.

As the bodies would clear up and the density of the crowd would disperse, one snake would dodge in front of another and kill it, starting the swarming all over again. They were deliberately hunting and killing each other!

I turned tail, dodged any snakes I met and went the other way from the direction of the swarms. I kept going in the same direction for a while, and the crowd got thinner and thinner.

Soon I found myself near the bottom edge of the world, where it was much quieter and less crowded. In fact, there was almost no one around at all, since they were mostly all crowded near the center of the world. There was also much less food, but I didn't mind; at least I wasn't going to accidentally bump into someone and die to become their food.

I slithered around for a while, sweeping back and forth across a decently large strip of land, eating whatever grew in the area. I learned a few things, such as who the top 10 biggest snakes were in this world, and that when I slither quickly I leave behind a trail the same color as myself.

Eventually, another snake came into my territory, probably also seeking safety from the crowds in the middle of the world. He was a pretty pattern of white and blue with white stars. He was smaller than me, just over half my size; I hadn't realized how big I had gotten until I met him.

He and I got along pretty well for a good while. We slithered together most of the time, sometimes at a regular pace and sometimes speeding around. I let him eat most of the food we found, since he was smaller. We went back and forth across the strip of land together for a while, eating whatever grew in our territory.

Eventually, another worm came into our territory; a blue and white pattern without stars. He was one of the top ten, the biggest worm I had seen since leaving the middle of the world! Using his length to his advantage, he quickly slithered around my friend, separating us. He then slithered around and around in circles, keeping my friend trapped. The circle was getting smaller and smaller! Soon my friend will have nowhere to go, and will bump into his captor!

I tried to slither close to the worm surrounding my friend to make him bump into me, but he just slithered on top of himself so that I couldn't reach him.

Another worm, orange and just a little bit smaller than me, quickly slithered in and tried to get in front of me.

I turned quickly, just in time to avoid a collision, and ran. The orange worm kept chasing me, and we swerved around to try to catch each other. 

I finally dodged in front of the orange worm too quickly for him to avoid me, and killed him. I then turned around and ran back to hopefully try to save my friend.

When I got back to where my friend had been trapped, I didn't see neither him nor his attacker. What I did see was a single body, being consumed by two smaller worms, with a trail leading away. Looking at the body, I saw specks of white and blue for just a moment before they were consumed. The trail was also blue and white.

I didn't know which snake won, my friend or his attacker, and which snake ran away alive. I decided to follow the trail as it lead towards the center of the world. If it was my friend, then I can show him that I'm fine, and we can go back to hanging out together; if it was his attacker, then I will try to avenge my friend.

As I followed the trail, I felt my hopes of meeting my friend waning; the trail got closer and closer to the center, parts of it got tangled with other trails, and there were a few patches where the trail disappeared. Also, if he was alive he might not run forever; eventually he might slow down and no longer leave a trail. We might lose each other forever, each of us never sure whether the other is alive.

Suddenly, however, I remembered to check the list of the top ten biggest snakes; my friend's attacker was not on it any more! This might mean that my friend had won and escaped!

I followed the trail as fast as I dared, dodging the other snakes that were becoming more and more frequent, hoping that I could catch up. I didn't care that it was becoming more and more dangerous for me; I needed to find my friend before I turned back!

Suddenly I reached the end of the trail, but I didn't find my friend, nor his attacker. Instead, I found a body, blue and white, quickly disappearing from view as it was being eaten by several other snakes.

I was not sure whether it was my friend or not. It could have been him, it could have been his attacker, or it could have been another blue and white snake who's trail got tangled with the one that I was following.

I was so sad that I didn't get to see my friend again, and let him know that I was OK.

I turned around, and began heading back to my area near the bottom edge of the world. On my way down, though, a purple snake shot across my field of vision at full speed, and I accidentally bumped into him.

And that is how I learned about respawning.


End file.
